Cars, Poems and Bad Boys
by ArthursBride
Summary: My first real fic, a Christmas Present for Lela. High School AU. Cas in a new student in school and arrives the day that Dean's class is doing an interesting poem... Smut, and a tiny bit of fluff at the end. Cas is a bad boy.


**Athuor's Note: I do not own anything with Supernatural. Also the poem is by E. E. Cummings, no copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!**

Dean had just been sitting in his English class. That's all he had expected. An English class. But no. That was not what he got. Instead, he got a handsome fucker sitting in front of him. His teacher had introduced the new student at the beginning of class and now Dean was having trouble focusing. _Castiel._ Dean sighed, it was such a beautiful name, angelic even.

The boy in front of him had silky black hair that was going every which way like he had bed head. Except it was the best goddamn bed head Dean had ever seen. Porcelain skin that made Dean have goosebumps. And the bluest eyes that ever were. So clear, big, blue eyes that had pierced through Dean when he came to him.

Ok yeah. Dean was having a Really hard time focusing. Especially with the teacher saying that poem. It was the infamous Car Poem.

"She being Brand – new"

Dean melted. He had heard so much about it. He had even been looking forward to it. Wanting to see the prudes squirm, the innocent confused and the horny smirk. Well now, he wasn't so sure.

"and you know consequently a little stiff"

Consequently Dean was a little stiff too… especially since _Castiel_ was in front of him. That boy alone was making him stiff.

"I was careful of her and (having thoroughly oiled the universal joint –"

Dean was getting very aroused, a bit of a problem, and it was only a couple lines in. He wondered if the raven haired boy in front of him was getting aroused as well. That thought just made it worse.

"tested my gas, felt of her radiator made sure her springs were O. K.)"

His shoulders. Oh god, why were they so perfectly toned! Dammit _Castiel!_ Dean thought. He was wearing a tight grey-blue t-shirt that was doing him some favors and Dean even saw some tattoos peaking out on the back of his arms.

"I went right to it flooded – carburetor cranked her up, slipped the clutch"

Dean did not need to imagine this right now. Him clutching those gorgeous shoulders. NO. No Dean. He thought. Not right now…

"(and then somehow got into reverse she kicked what the hell)"

His heart was quickening as he tried to keep himself from imaging the beautiful boy in front of him. _Castiel_ had been wearing a black leather jacket, was wearing black skinny jeans, converse and a silver winged belt.

"next minute I was back in neutral tried and again slo-wly;"

He was way too sexy.

"barely nudg ing (my lev-er Right-"

Dean saw that beautiful face above his. Wishing, wanting, no. He was in school for crying out loud!

"Oh and her gears being in A l shape passed from low through second – in – to – high like grease lightening)"

Dean saw _Castiel's_ hand on the side of the desk. What a strong hand. Oh gosh, he wondered what that hand could do!

"just as we turned the corner of Divinity avenue I touched the accelerator and give her the juice, good"

What a sexy bad boy could do to him! Oh Dean wondered. He wanted him to fuck him. Fuck him so hard.

"it was the first ride and I was happy to see how nice she acted right up to the last minute coming back down by the Public Gardens"

Maybe a bad boy like that is bi? He thought. He knew that _Castiel_ might not be gay. But boy did Dean hope and wish that he was.

"I slammed on the internal expanding & external contracting brakes Bothatonce and brought allofher TremB-ling"

A coil in Dean's stomach. He was so hard it was almost painful.

"to a: dead. Stand-, still)"

There a soft silence as the teacher finished reading the poem. A soft sigh it seemed. Everyone had been listening to that poem.

"Now class," the teacher said. "What is this poem a form of?"

_Castiel _raised his hand and Dean could have sworn his heart leapt.

"Yes, Castiel."

"An Allegory, a story with a second meaning," _Castiel_ replied his deep voice affecting Dean in

interesting ways. He knew he would never forget that definition.

"Correct Castiel, and now what…" the teacher's voice drifted out of Dean's hearing. He was lost in daydreams of _Castiel_ saying his name…

Class ended and now Dean had to make his move. He plucked up the courage as the bell rang and stood in front of _Castiel's_ desk, while _Castiel_ put his books in his bag.

"Hey," said Dean. He was nervous but trying not to show it. He felt extremely awkward.

"Hey," replied _Castiel_, smooth, cool, collected. Cool as a cucumber.

"Um… welcome to Alastair High!" Dean tried to sound enthusiastic, but was sure he came across as just lame.

"Thanks, dude," said _Castiel._ He casually slung his bag over his shoulder. "So, uh, mind helping me to me next class?" He said it causally but did a glance over all of Dean, with those piercing blue eyes.

"Sure," said Dean. "So uh, what brings you here?"

"I moved. 'Cause I got kicked out of my last school," he shrugged. "Figure people are going to find out anyway, might as well be up front about it."

"How did you do that?" asked Dean.

"I 'accidentally' punched a teacher in the face during an argument."

Dean was a little confused about how he 'accidentally' managed that. However, he didn't ask. The dancer of this bad boy though, was intriguing. The danger felt good. The cockiness just made Dean more attracted to him.

"Alright," said Dean simply.

"Well, anyways I'm in room 403 next period."

"Oh, right. Its this way." Dean lead him down the hallway.

They talked a little more on the way to class, conversation was a little easier. Though they did not talk tons. As Dean dropped him off _Castiel_ thanked him.

"Thanks, uh-"

"Dean"

"-Dean." Said _Casiel_ with his deep voice. He clapped his hand on Dean's back and held his hand there a second longer than normal. And he held Dean's gaze a little too long. Dean was wobbly by the time _Castiel_ broke it.

"Your welcome, Castiel," replied Dean.

"Cas," said _Castiel_ with a wink. Then disappeared into his class room.

Well Shit. That was all Dean could think as he was in his next class. He was a goner. Those eyes that had held his gaze. Damn. Those may be the death of him. The lips that spoke to him, said his name. . . oh dear god those _shoulders_ and hands and that black hair. The tight jeans. _That Wink._ That wink was all he could think about. What could it mean? Is he just messing with Dean? Is he just a hot cocky asshole? He wanted that hot cock in his asshole.

Yup Dean knew it. He was gone. He barely knew the kid an hour and he was having day dreams about him. He wasn't even sure why. Of course _Cas_ was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. But it was as if it was more than that. Like he was genuinely just attracted like a magnet to him.

Dean went through the rest of the day hoping to see _Cas_. But alas, he did not until the end of the day…

Dean was at his locker getting his stuff together, when a figure leaned up against the locker next to him. His eyes flicked as far as they could to try and see. Yes. It was him.

"Hey Cas," said Dean trying not to show that his breath had been taken away.

"Hello Dean," said _Castiel_.

Dean turned to look at _Cas_ and closed his locker. _Cas_ was leaning against the locker bay wearing a black leather jack and it was literally the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen.

"I don't really know that many people… so I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me on Friday?" He said it like it was so normal. Which to Dean was ridiculous. And yet, he had asked for dinner. A strange request for two guys who barely knew each other and whom Dean thought was regrettably just friends. Movies, video games, hanging out, all sounds normal, casual. "Dinner" on the other hand was interesting.

"That sounds good, I'm game," said Dean

"I'll pick you up at 7," said _Cas_ with a wink. Another wink.

Dean was standing in front of his mirror nervous as hell. He was not sure if this was a "date", but all the same he was doing something with _Castiel_. That thought warmed him from the inside, but at the same time made him get even more butterflies. He was wearing a grey button down, dark wash jeans and some nice sneakers. Dean had taken some time and had gotten his darker blond hair to stick up perfectly in his short haircut.

Damn. Dean liked this boy. The whole week he had been talking to him in class and walking him to his next class. Every thing about _Castiel_ made him weak. His strong cheek bones, sultry smile, roughed up bed head that sometimes just plain looked like sex hair.

The door bell rang and Dean rushed to try and get it first. Sadly his little brother Sam got to it first.

"Hey," said Cas to Sam.

"Hi! Are you her to pick up Dean?" Sam asked. Sam was a freshman and one of the things that Dean cared about most.

"Yeah, I am, you his little brother?"

"Yup!"

"Well, nice to meet you then."

Dean watched as his dream boy shook hands with his little brother.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," said Dean as he picked up his jacket. "See ya Sammy!" Dean rustled his little brother's hair as he closed the door behind them.

Dean looked for _Castiel's_ car and he found something different. _Cas_ had a bike. A motorcycle. It was gorgeous and Dean was excited, he liked motorcycles, though old cars were his favorite. _Castiel_ handed him a helmet and got on. Dean got on behind _Cas_.

"Hold onto to me," said _Cas_ as he revved the bike's engine. Then he drove forward. Dean scrambled to grab his waist. He was so startled he had buried his face in _Cas's_ back and had completely grabbed _Cas_ around the middle. He could practically feel his smirk.

"Where are we going?" nearly yelled Dean.

"You'll see."

Dean was content with that, sort of. He liked not knowing, _Castiel_ being in control and it all being a mystery.

They ended up going into an old sort of pub place Dean had never been to. It was musty and dark but Dean liked it because _Cas_ had picked it. They sat down and ordered.

"So Winchester," said Cas. Gosh it made Dean so attracted to him. "I haven't heard the story yet."

"What story?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Do you have a boyfriend? Have you had one of either?"

Dean almost choked. He looked at Cas with eyes wide. That was quite a question to ask. Quite an intriguing thing to ask, although Dean tried to think it was just something anyone would ask but… he also did not want it to be like that.

"Uh…" stuttered Dean. "I… um… I had a boyfriend… for like a month uh last year. But otherwise not really dated much."

_Castiel_ nodded thoughtfully and Dean blushed so red.

"What about you?" nearly squeaked Dean.

"Oh, I've done everyone if you what I mean." A wink. Dean swallowed. "But we shall see what happens here…"

Damn. The bad boy act was just so fucking hot! Ugh, Dean did not like and yet relished what it did to him. But Dean appreciated Cas too. He had asked his sexual orientation very smoothly and accepted it very quickly. And also Dean was almost sure this boy was bi, which worked to his favor.

Their conversation during diner was nice. Dean got to hear about some of _Castiel's_ exploits. Afterwards they took a walk around a park that was close by. Then settled down on a bench. Staring up at the stars Dean was not sure whether this was supposed to be romantic or not. Cas quickly enlightened him

He reached over to Dean and turned his head to his. Their eyes met and Cas smirked before practically lunging to Dean's lips. Dean was shocked at first but then he realized what was going on and melted into the kiss. Their lips moved together as one. Cas bit and sucked on Dean's lower lips causing Dean to moan and slightly open his mouth. Cas asked for entrance from this and Dean happily gave it to him. Then Cas's tongue was moving with his, sucking, stroking and exploring his mouth.

Finally they broke for air. Cas's hand was still on the back of Dean's neck. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Cas smirked with his kiss swollen lips.

"Not bad, Winchester," he said.

Dean blushed slightly all the blood going to his had. Cas removed his hand and relaxed on the bench. Dean sighed happily, it was even better than he had imagined. But he was sad that they had stopped, he wanted to lean in again, ask for more.

"So was this a date?" asked Dean.

"If you want it to be," replied Cas.

"As long as I'm not just a fling." Said Dean. He cared too much about this new boy to just let himself get caught up in a fling and then get dumped quickly.

"Deal."

However, Cas told him that they should go home. Dean was a little distressed because he did not want to go. He knew that meant nothing sexual either, because Sam was home. He rode on his motorcycle back. Dean held onto Cas's middle very tightly, but this time not because of the speed. He buried his head into the middle of his back, closing his eyes and breathing in _Castiel's_ scent.

Cas walked Dean to the door, gave him a long good night kiss and left. Leaving Dean wanting him. Missing him.

The rest of the weekend Dean constantly talked to Cas over text or call. Yet Cas would not come see him. He told him he wanted to wait until the weekend was over. It just made Dean pine for him even more.

When he saw Cas Monday morning he nearly attacked him. Again Cas sustained the separation giving him a quick kiss, a wink and then leaving for class. All of English Dean was struggling to himself under control. That was it. He had a plan and he was going to get his way.

The bell rang and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. He lead him not to class but a janitor's closet. Cas the whole time had a devious smile on his face. Dean closed the door and locked it.

Dean looked Cas straight in the eye and then kissed him. A greeting at first. Dean then reached into Cas's dark hair and placed a hand on his chest deepening the kiss. Cas smiled against Dean's lips. Then Dean broke the kiss.

"What the hell? What is with all the teasing and talking and no give?" said Dean.

"I thought you wanted me to go slow?" Cas shrugged, but Dean knew that was a lie. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed the infuriating boy again. This kiss was more rough and Cas responded more as one of his hands was placed on Dean's lower back and another cupping his cheek. Dean was trying to take control of the kiss as their tongues began to battle, but Castiel was experienced and won.

Castiel broke the kiss this time but not to talk. He decided to give Dean part of what he wanted. He moved from Dean's lips to kiss his jaw then neck. Dean moaned as he moved his head to give Sad more access to his neck. Cas kissed, bit and sucked on his neck. First a nibble, then ran circles around the area with his tongue. Dean groaned Cas was so goddamn amazing! Holy Fuck! Dean closed his eyes and let Cas take control. Cas's hand slid down from the middle of his back to grip his butt. Dean groaned loudly.

Then his other hand moved to the front of Dean. Sliding across his flat abs to his crotch. He started palming him through his jeans moving in circles, or up and down. Dean had a hard time quieting the steady stream of curses falling from his lips. Cas then decided Dean was just aroused enough. In quick motions he unbuckled Dean's belt dropped both of his pants and boxers so they were around his ankles. Dean was delightfully surprised as Cas took him in his hand. He was so hard from all of Cas's teasing. Slowly Cas stroked up and down his length. He moaned loudly when Cas's thumb ran over his slit spreading some of his precome over him.

He touched him so tenderly, so lightly it was almost too much for Dean to bear. He reached under to gently tease his balls, then stroked back under him. Then Cas got down on his knees and kissed the tip of Dean's cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip tasting his precome. He pulled away licking his lips with a glint in his eyes. In another quick movement he took Dean in his mouth. All Dean could do from that point onward was hold onto Cas's shoulders and groan. Cas licked him, bobbed his head up and down, every little thing he could to please Dean. It was the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt. Yet he knew there were things that would be even better.

After so much stimulation Dean was going to come. He gripped Cas's shoulders and told Cas but Cas did not stop or let go. Then hot seed was spurting into Cas's mouth and he was swallowing it all. He did not waste a single drop. Dean nearly collapsed to the ground after riding out his orgasm. Cas let go of his cock and caught him.

"Whoa," was all Dean could say. Making Cas chuckle, he knew his abilities and what they did.

After making sure Dean had his balance Cas sunk to the ground to grab the elastic of Dean's boxers then as he brought them up he let his fingers trail up Dean's legs. He was putting clothes on Dean and it was making Dean hard again. Cas continued doing the same thing with his jeans and then looking Dean dead in the eye while buckling his belt. Their lips met for a kiss for a couple more moments. Dean tasting himself on Cas's lips. Salty, dirty, but satisfying because of Cas.

"We should get back to class," said Cas with his low voice.

"No," said Dean. "Stay, please. I want you. All of you."

"Not yet, Dean."

"When?"

"When you're ready."

"But I am ready."

"No you're not. I thought you said you didn't want to be a fling?"

"I don't…"

"Then you'll have to wait. Because there will be plenty of time for it when it comes."

Dean tightened his jaw, he knew Cas was right. But at the same time Cas was being cocky about it and really annoying. He just needed to fuck that boy or let him fuck him.

"We'll be weirdly late to classes…" said Dean. "We could just be here the rest of the period…"

Cas sighed and said okay. He would stay with Dean for the rest of the period. They sat down in the janitor's closet and held hands as they talked. They talked for awhile. By the time the bell rang Dean's head was in the crook of Cas's neck and was really comfortable like that. They both begrudgingly went to the next class, though not before a goodbye kiss.

A couple weeks went by. Dean was still waiting for Cas to actually do it. He had to admit he enjoyed actually dating Cas, the talking, the hand holding, the kissing, that was all so wonderful. He would not have traded that for anything, but he was still antsy. Especially after Cas had given him the most amazing blow job. He wanted more. He knew Cas was well experienced and that it would be good but he wanted it sooner.

Cas had stayed true to his word though and had made sure Dean was not a fling. He went slow and made Dean wait because of this. He wanted to show Dean that he did not have to have Cas for a sex toy and neither did he have to have Dean as a sex toy. He wanted their first time to be special. So he took Dean out on lots of dates, and made him feel very special. One other time he gave Dean a hand job, but mostly he did not want to spoil it.

But now he knew it was time. He decided to tell Dean that it was a night in, instead of a night out. They had had one before where they had watched a movie and made out, that was what Dean expected since he was trying to be patient and not get his hopes up. Cas however, had some wonderful ideas for their night in.

He decided to set out his supplies before Dean got there. A movie, a tease, something to make Dean not suspect anything. Lube, condoms, all put in the proper place in both the living room and his bedroom. Before they had done the night in at Dean's house, this time it was at Cas's and he made sure his parents were gone. Not that that was hard… his brother Gabriel was gone too, out on a long date and was warned not to disturb. And he knew well not to, he knew how promiscuous his brother was and he was just as bad if not worse. Gabe was actually impressed by how much work Cas was putting into this boy.

"You really like him, don't you?" said Gabe.

"Yeah, I really do…"

"Good for you bro, I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks, Gabe. He's got a brother if you want him."

"How old?"

"Freshman."

"Hmm…" said Gabe with a wink. Gabe was a senior but never too afraid to spread his wings to

other grades. He didn't really care if they were legal either. Gabe was smart enough not to get caught, and also how to run. Sometimes it was enough to make Cas uncomfortable, but not always.

Cas was quite excited for Dean to come to his house and to have sex with him. He knew he was begging for it. He was quite curious if Dean would be up to any of Cas's best work in the end. He had plenty of sex toys and interesting techniques that he had picked up over the years. But whether Dean was ready for them, was still unclear. Though Cas guessed probably not that night.

Dean arrived around 7 pm in a long green t-shirt and jeans. The amulet that was a gift from Sam around his neck. He looked a bit different without the many layers of clothing he was accustomed to. Cas was wearing a black rock band t-shirt that hugged his muscles beautifully. Skinny black jeans and his hair was purposefully gelled to stick up every which way this time. Cas had considered black eyeliner but thought it might be a little suspicious to be wearing that night.

Cas let Dean in, and gave him a tour after ordering some pizza. They hung out until the pizza arrived. The pizza man came and delivered the pizza and they ate it while they started the movie Cas had set out. Now Dean was totally unaware of Cas's plans. Ignorant that he was going to be given what he had been waiting for that night.

After finishing up their pizza and while they were still watching the movie, Cas decided it was time to make his move. Dean had been practically been lying on him, his head on his shoulder. Cas smiled as his hand moved slowly, inconspicuously to Dean's knee. He started by squeezing his knee gently. Then drawing lazy circles around his knee cap. Slowly he moved up an inch more on Dean's leg, almost as if by accident. Seeming to be doing so absentmindedly. Dean was no longer paying attention to the movie. Instead he had closed his eyes with his mouth slightly open simply focusing on Cas's fingers on his leg.

Inch by inch. Cas agonizingly went up Dean's leg. Dean was scared to let Cas know that he was paying such close attention, because then he might stop. Cas knew exactly what Dean was doing and kept it to himself that it was exactly what he wanted. He turned his head slowly and kissed the top of Dean's head. So Dean was again supporting his own head. Cas used this opportunity to move to Dean's ear. He bit and sucked on the top of his ear making Dean moan. Licking down to the perfect place behind his ear.

He sucked right there for a few moments as his fingers trailed up farther Dean's leg. He was so close to his destination, but he was careful not to arrive too quickly. Tracing seams of jeans first, instead. Those seams leading to other seams, leading to his destination. As his hand covered Dean's crotch he could feel his boyfriend's already beginning to be hard cock through his jeans.

His fingers began the familiar routine. Teasing circles, tracing up and down the seam of the jeans, reaching towards the zipper then retreating. Dean clenched his jaw, he was so close to begging for it already. It was almost tickling at the moment, he wanted. No. needed. More. Cas though moved down from behind his ear to his neck biting and sucking to create some hickies to be remembered by the morning after. Cas had always loved the idea that he could leave love bites behind to remind the person of him.

Eventually Dean was restless from this and pushed Cas away slightly to remove his shirt which made Cas smile. He loved seeing all of _his_ Dean. Cas pulled Dean in and kissed him. A hand in Dean's dark blond hair another sneaking downwards to find his crotch. As they made out Cas was massaging his cock. He wanted to make Dean want it before he fulfilled what they both wanted.

Dean reached behind Castiel and pulled his t-shirt off for him. They had to break contact for a moment as the shirt was pulled over his head but honestly it was worth it. Cas smirked as Dean looked at him with awe. He had never seen him completely shirtless yet and it was a sight to see. Cas's pale skin was covered with some beautiful ink. He had angel wings tattooed all over his shoulders and back, going all the way down to the base of his spine and some curling around his middle so feathers were around his ribs. Dean had seen them peeking out occasionally but the whole effect was breathtaking.

Dean had a mission he would have to seek out later, but it was to kiss every ink feather on Cas. Cas used Dean's distraction to further his own mission by unbuttoning Dean's jeans and slipping them down his legs and then off entirely. Dean was so done with teasing he nearly ripped off his boxers as well. Cas took Dean's cock in his hand after stroking him up and down started pumping a little bit. Dean groaned and begged. He wanted more than just a hand job though. And Cas knew it. He was planning just to wet his appetite though. He took his hand away, making Dean whimper. Instead he reached under the sofa and brought out a bottle of lube.

He uncapped it and squeezed a little onto his fingers before promptly making Dean switch onto his belly. Which he did happily. Then being asked to tuck his legs under him he ended up with his butt in a prime position for Cas to have access to him. Cas knew that Dean was fairly inexperienced though perhaps not a complete virgin. To Cas however, it was going to be a fun little game to slowly show his new boyfriend all of his tricks. He traced a lubed finger around Dean's nicely exposed hole. Feeling Dean shiver. Then he slipped one finger in.

Dean felt Cas's finger slipping into his ass. Feeling around him. It hurt for a moment, but Cas barely moved letting him adjust to his finger. Then slowly slid in and out, crooking and twisting his finger ever so slightly making Dean gasp. He added a second finger slowly scissoring inside of Dean's walls. He was stretching him well and trying to prepare him and give him pleasure at the same time. As Cas added a third finger Dean moaned and then Cas found his prostate and Dean could only utter the word "fuck". Cas used this to his advantage and made sure to hit it every time. It was not long until Dean could feel everything coiling below his stomach.

"Cas…"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I.. I think I'm going to cum soon."

"Okay, Dean."

Then Cas fucked him even harder with his fingers, adding a fourth finger and stretching him as much as he possibly could. He moved quickly in and out of Dean, scissoring, twisting, bending, hitting his prostate, every thing he knew to easily push him over the edge. And without much other stimulation he came all over his own legs and stomach. He came with a loud groan into the cushions of the couch. Cas continued to fuck him with his fingers all the way through.

When Cas's fingers slid out of him Dean felt so empty. He wanted more. More of Cas. Not just his fingers this time. He wanted his cock. He wondered if that would be the night he actually got it. To be honest, he was not wholly convinced Cas would actually give it to him just yet, he had been so teasing for so long the thought that he was actually going to give in was a bit hard to handle.

But Cas quickly dismissed Dean's doubts as he unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers. He slipped on a condom and heavily lubed his cock.

"Are you sure you want this Dean?" asked Cas, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. Please, Cas."

Cas teased his entrance with his cock for a moment before slowly starting to go in. Dean gritted his teeth through the pain until Cas was fully in him. Cas stayed stationary for a couple moments waiting for Dean to adjust. Dean felt so full as if it was too much and it was so painful, but slowly it became more comfortable and he gave the order for Cas to move. Cas gripped onto Dean's hips and pulled out a little before grinding back in deep. They began a slow deep rhythm that sent Dean's head spinning. It was not what he expected. But he was moaning every time Cas found his prostate.

After a little while Cas sped up their pace and made it rougher, held onto Dean's hips so tight there would be bruises the next day. The both were coming close to their climax. Dean screamed out "faster!" and Cas complied. Their movements were rough, erratic, powerful. Dean couldn't hold it anymore and he came with a scream of Cas's name. As Dean's muscles spasmed around Cas and his name on Dean's lips he was pushed over the edge. Releasing his cum inside of Dean.

After they both rode out their orgasms Cas nearly collapsed on Dean in exhaustion and bliss. But as he lay on top of Dean he kissed and licked his back and the sweat along his spine. He sat up and pulled out of Dean slowly.

"Cas…" whispered Dean. He sighed with bliss still in his post-orgasm glow.

"Yes?"

Dean sat up from his position and hugged Cas around his middle. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his lover.

"You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I just want you to know that…"

"Dean," said Cas. "You are the most amazing thing to happen to _me._"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
